Puss in Boots
"There is no greater adventure than protecting those you care about" -Puss, Episode 5, Adventure Puss in Boots is the main protagonist and title character of the Netflix Original Series The Adventures of Puss Boots. In the series he is voiced by Eric Gauza, while in the Shrek movies as well as Puss in Boots he is voiced by Antonio Banderas. Background He used to live in San Ricardo and developed a close relationship with the orphanage owner and an egg boy named Humpty Dumpty but was often looked at with shifty eyes and given nothing, partially since he and Humpty often played pranks on the people and stole from them. He became a hero when he saved the Commadante's mother from a bull and was given his boots and hat by the orphanage owner lady as a reward. One day after being tricked into robbing a bank by Humpty Dumpty, he was exiled from San Ricardo and he had to leave. At one point while wandering, he met El Guante Blanco who taught him how to fight and the two went their separate ways when El Guante Blanco felt he couldn't teach Puss anymore. Puss then went on many adventures, some with Jack Sprat who often took advantage of Puss. Personality In his old past life, Puss was more like an outlaw, a nomad, a free spirited, a self-centered, needing none. Despite this he still likes to be a savior and has but 3 rules: 1. To save and be kind to a lady, 2. Always seek for adventure, and 3. Be kind to orphans, although his rules change in some episodes. That changed when he broke the spell of the hidden city of San Lorenzo (and with a little bit of convincing of the townspeople), he had to stay and protect the townspeople and its treasure from the upcoming bandits and Puss's old enemies and tricky friends. This shows he has a selfless heart and will take responsibility for his action and mistakes. He is a kind soul who will help those in need and he states that there are three things he loves most of all: action, adventure and protecting those he cares about. In fact, when he feels he is a danger to the town of San Lorenzo, he will leave to ensure their safety. Despite being a hero, he admits he is not a lone wolf but a people person or "Cat". Puss is very skillful in fighting, does long jumps-and-spins-in-the-air, although he still acts in a normal cat-like behavior when seeing strings and mice. Like in Sphinx, '''Puss admits that he's bad at riddles, and he's a cat of action,' NOT a cat of words. And in '''Adventure,' he kinda misses being in his old days, adventuring with his white horse, Babieca and old friends like Jack Sprat. There are times when Puss is taken advantage of, as he cannot say no to orphans so they continue to ask him for favors and Jack Sprat takes advantage of him to use Puss to get treasure. He can also at times have bouts of unintelligence, at one point not understanding what Jack Sprat was talking about defeating the whirlwind, as he couldn't understand the physics behind it. He also stated he doesn't read often and that he believes brawn beats brain, though Dulcinea teaches him otherwise. However, this kindness has also helped others such as Cleevil who turned a new leaf thanks to Puss's trust in her. He also developed a bond with a dragon and was unwilling to leave it despite the destruction it caused. He has stated he is a great judge of character. There are times when he can be insensitive, as he is a horrible listener due to being single minded and absorbed and can also be rather impatient and accidentally say insensitive things but means well. He admits that he is terrible at admitting when he is bad at something or afraid of something since he is a hero and he believes he needs to fear nothing and be perfect, though he is getting better at controlling himself. As a hero, he wants to help others to the point that he sometimes meddles in their business, whether they want to or not. He also takes pride in his role as hero, feeling needed and dislikes the idea of being a sidekick or being less then, shown in Episode 10 when he felt upstaged by Dulcinea after she gained super strength and a magic sword. He can also show a more jealous side, particularly when other men pay attention to Dulcinea and is particularly protective of her. He gives her romantic gestures and calls her beautiful though the two still remain friends at the moment. The two even share everything about each other, showing how strong their bond is. He also believes that he is a ladies' man and feels his pride hurt when people think otherwise. While he does not like to admit it, he has a strong fear of dogs, characteristic of his species. He also has a fear of bees, but his friend Dulcinea helps him to not be afraid. Episode Appearances Season 1 All of the latest aired episodes. Trivia * He has a fear of dogs and bees, but strangely enough can swim. * He always lands on his feet. * He always keeps keys in his boots, which he says is extremely painful but he feels it is most secure that way. * He mentions that you should always seek adventure, help a lady, and be kind to orphans. * In the movie 'Puss in Boots' he had a girlfriend called Kitty Softpaws, it is unknown where Dulcinea was at this time. * He temporarily goes by the name Manuel with Shoes when he decides to quit being a hero in Season 3 Episode 1. * He has shown little talents aside from being a hero (which includes telling stories being an adventurer and fencing). However, he does prove to be a good horse rider and good minstrel. *He has stated that he has always wanted to be a pirate. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:People affected by fountains Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Leaders Category:Out laws Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Unknown i don't care it's true Category:He's a legendary actor best known for zorro,ect Category:Mediamass